valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionache Parasca
Biography "Tough times create tough soldiers." ''-Ionache Parasca during a military gathering with the other pavenzus (1,004 L.D) Born in 1,037 L.D toward the end of Tyrontos' golden age, Ionache knew nothing but the downfall of his beloved nation as he grew up. His father, Ivan Parasca, had died toward the end of the Tyronto-Euseric War, and during the pregnancy of his wife. Ivan's brother, Velkan Parasca, had fought alongside Ivan during his days in the military, and as Ionache grew up, he was told of all the stories of his father's heroism. This gave Ionache an aspiration to joining the military, dropping out of school at a young age to join the Tyrontic Youth Military Academy (TYMA). Ionache would spend his entire childhood in this academy training up until the age of 16, which was the youngest age to join as a volunteer soldier. Though during this time there was no war with the other human city-states, Ionache had spent 9 years of his young-adult life working alongside the other axeliunts of his axeliat repelling the variety of small troll tribes near the state. Becoming a Vaenorn Ionache was a particularly skilled fighter due to his natural height advantage, towering at around seven feet tall when he joined the axeliat. This earned him the attention of the king, Alexandru Voiculet, who personally met with him to admire him for his skill, saying that he had more potential than as a mere axeliunt, and so he was promoted to a vaenorn to test his skill as a leader. Ionache was sad to leave the axeliat since he would no longer work amongst the friends he had known for 9 years, but also was excited to receive better pay and progress through the ranks. Though he didn't yield ultimate control over a beluat, he was bestowed certain powers by his pavenzu, Dragos Avramescu. These powers consisted of controlling a section of the beluat on separate missions, or if Dragos couldn't serve due to temporary illness, Ionache would fill in for him. This is where much of what Ionache learned in the TYMA came in use, as he was particularly skilled as a leader. Becoming a Pavenzu Once again, the king had recognized Ionache's skill, this time as a leader, and so after a mere 3 years, he was promoted to the 3rd pavenzu of Tyrontos, the other 2 currently serving being Vasile Catargiu and of course Dragos. Though he was receiving much better pay, Ionache had described the duties of a pavenzu being "slow paced" due to the lack of wars, and said that his best days were as a axeliunt. Due to his towering size, the belus serving under him had gave him the nickname ''"The Bulwark" or simply "Bulwark" which had also been used among his enemies. Becoming a Narencei In 999 L.D when emperor Kasser Clayden of the Gilnean Empire married the cousin of king, Augustin Voiculet, Tyrontos had entered an alliance with the empire. Shortly after this alliance, Augustin had planned to set up an outpost in Kazaryle, the capital of Gilneas' Kerahgorian colony. He had also delcared that one of the pavenzus must become a narencei to lead the colony, which lead Ionache to volunteering. Though he was conflicted on leaving due to his wife having to remain in Tyrontos, she had reassured him that she would be fine with raising their children, and that furthering the City-States interests was most important. So on Ye‡ecos 10th, 999 L.D, Ionache had sailed on the Gilnean ship, The Kingsman, all the way to Howling Fjord along with 330 belus. Upon arriving, he received the admiration of Gilneans due to his towering size, and some even volunteered to assist in setting up Venreinu Outpost. Three months later on the 1st of Vælaros, Ionache had also particpated in Operation: Citadel, an operation formulated by Consile, Ieron Blistle and a few of his lieutenants. This involved stationing his entire beluat of 330 belus on the western border of Utgarde Keep to help divert some of the Winterskorn Empire's forces.